Oxidation of propylene in the presence of acetic acid catalyzed by a palladium catalyst to produce allyl acetate is known. The process includes a reaction (acetoxylation) of propylene with oxygen and acetic acid to form a mixture comprising allyl acetate, propylene, oxygen, acetic acid, water, carbon dioxide, and possibly other inert gases. The reaction mixture is typically separated into a gas stream comprising propylene, oxygen, acetic acid, water, and carbon dioxide, and a liquid stream comprising allyl acetate, acetic acid, and water. Allyl acetate can be separated from the liquid stream. At least a portion of the acetic acid and water separated from the liquid stream is recycled to the acetoxylation reaction.
The gas stream is also generally recycled to the acetoxylation reaction (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,970,713 and 4,010,198). U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,198 discloses that the feed entering the reactor contains significant concentration of carbon dioxide. In Example 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,198, the feed contains 10 volume percent carbon dioxide. In Example 4, it contains 65 volume percent carbon dioxide. A higher carbon dioxide concentration in the feed to the acetoxylation reaction decreases the productivity of the process. In addition, the recycle gas needs to be pressurized before it can enter the reactor because the acetoxylation is performed at a higher pressure. Consequently, a higher carbon dioxide concentration in the recycle gas requires higher energy consumption for compressing the recycle gas.